Lineage
by Yorick-chan
Summary: Ino's not good at secrets, but this is something she's been keeping from her husband for some time now...15 years to be exact... New Generation fic. Main: SasuIno SakuLee NaruHina OCxOC and rape implications.
1. Prologue

Lineage  
(fixed)

**Summary: She's a mother of two, but one isn't his... He has finally gotten revenge, but in doing so killed the father of his youngest son. Could history repeat itself?**

**Pairings:  
You'll see.  
InoXSasuke and SakuraXLee for sure.  
Other pairings later.**

**A/N: Before, I made the Sasuke 20 years old, which makes no sense, seeing as how Ren is 12 already! You proved your point, reviewers... I should do my math homework. -puts on dunce hat- So now I've fixed it to 30 years old! That way Ino could have her first child at 16 yrs (since her first son is 15 yrs) and Ren could stay 12! Problem solved!  
Thanks for clearing that up! -.-'**

* * *

_Being so caught up,  
So mastered by the brute blood of the air,  
Did she put on his knowledge with his power  
Before the indifferent beak could let her drop?  
-William Butler Yeats-_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1  
Prologue

* * *

A blue eyed shinobi sighed in satisfaction, tossing the final bowl of ramen before him, adding to the already countless pile of plates. He sighed in satisfaction, patting his stomache he looked straight besides him to his darker companion with a grin, who in reply shot him an annoyed and disgusted look as a low belch emitted from the shorter blonde.

"Is this all you ever eat?" He finally growled, only recieving an even bigger grin from Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke, you act like you don't like it yourself! that _is_ your third bowl, right?" He pointed out, raising a single eyebrow.

Sasuke grumbled in emberassment, pushing the bowl away like a disease.

The Uchiha _hated_ it when he proved him wrong.

He placed some money on the counter before standing inastretch.

"Hey, Teme! you said you'd pay full this time!" the 30 year old jounin frowned.

"Did I?" Sasuke smirked to himself, already halfway down the street. He ignored Naruto's protests until he either gave up or Sasuke was too far away to hear them.

Sasuke's grown. 30 himself, he'd say(actually everyone would) he's grown even more hansome. It wouldn't be an understatement to also say that he's matured not only in body, but in mind...unfortunately, not the way he'd like...

More than Naruto, sure. Naruto's still his cocky self...though he's not so much hyperactive as he once was. His eyes are now sharp, cunning even, showing the fox in him. He's gotten taller, stronger, and...slightly more perverted (what you'd expect being Jiraiya's pupil and all).

But on to what's bothering the Uchiha head most. He's grown some, sure.  
Grown to resemble the one he despises most. Even in death.  
One look in the mirror is a constant reminder.

"Father."

Sasuke turned sharply, looking down at the black haired boy who approached him. The boy gave him a slight bow, staring up at him with dark blue eyes.

"Mother says to tell you go home once I find you..." He said, averting Sasuke's even gaze. "Sir."

His 12 year old son. "Then let's be going, before she goes out of her mind." Sasuke said, lightly pushing the shoulder of the boy ahead of him. Ren gave him the faintest of smiles before running ahead of him.

Ren was much too...shy, should I say, for Sasuke's tastes. You'd think he was related to Hyuuga Hinata somehow.  
Sasuke was even worried Ren wouldn't make it to Genin.

He proved him wrong, of course, passing with perfect marks.  
He now wore the Konoha forehead protector tightly around his left shoulder, with pride from his father.

Happy, right?

Not quite.

* * *

"We're home, mother." Ren announced softly, entering the kitchen.

The sky blue eyed woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good, now, wait for dinner to be finished, okay Ren?."

Ren nodded, brushing past the both of them and down the shadowed hall.

"Now..." Ino began, crossing her arms. She held a wooden spoon in her hand. Her light blonde hair was in a messy bun. She took a deep breath.

_Great..._ Sasuke thought bitterly, _the headaches I get from this woman._

Sasuke completely zoned out of Ino's scolding, forgetting completely what she was going on about after the words "Out again late last night..."

"Shouldn't you have been resting? You haven't even recovered completely from your last mission..." Her eyes turned from angry housewife mode to concern. "You can't worry me like that."

Sasuke sighed, pushing from his leaning position against the counter. He embraced her around the waist before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Then don't."

And like that, he pulled away, walking down the hall again. He hid his hands within his dark kimono he'd taken to wearing lately. "I'm going out."

Ino watched after him almost helplessly, setting the spoon besides the boiling pot. She lightly closed her eyes, reaching for the black phone.

"Hello? Lee residence."

"Hey, Sakura...can we talk?"

_

* * *

**Good? Bad? I need feedback!**_


	2. Hookie

Lineage

**Thank you sooo much to the people that reviewed, because I _really_ want to continue this!**

* * *

_Chapter 2  
Hookie_

* * *

"I just can't." Ino growled. Half of her **really** considered hurdling her offered cup of tea across the room.

"You mean... you don't _want_ to." Sakura asked. Patience like a damn rock, as Ino put it.

Her hair was up in a tight bun with only strands of her bangs free. She had a few lines by her eyes, but who of her generation didn't?

"..." Ino was silent. How could Sakura read her like that? Oh, right. She's a born genius _and_ her best friend.

"You know him..." Ino said lowly, refusing to make eye contact. She thumbed the porcelain dish on her lap, steam rising to meet her already hot face.

"...yeah, I do." Sakura admitted.

Sasuke was like a firecracker you think is a dud...you really don't know when he's about to explode or take things calmly. He really lets his emotions get the better of him. If Ino told him the truth after_ all_ this time of hiding it, who knows what he'd do.

Would he hurt his family? No. Sakura refused to believe thoughts like these. I mean sure, he's unpredictable...but not a maniac.

But it's questions like these that were stopping Ino from revealing the truth...luckily neither Sakura nor Lee would have the heart to do Ino's work for her. This was somethings he had to figure out for herself...with their support.

In fact the only ones who know are them...and, well, Shikamaru.

Lee was awfully quiet.

Nearly Gai's double in appearance (and attitude), it was still unusual for him not to have his own input in this matter or words of comfort. Lee was only ever this quiet when he was considering something important. He finally met Ino's eyes with a frown.

"Perhaps..." He started. "I could have a word with him in advance?"

Ino finally spilled her tea, standing up. "No, no, no!"

"Lee, honey," Sakura started, shooting her husband an even look. "I thought we discussed it. We're only here for _support_."

Lee nodded, crossing the room to clean Ino's mess.

"I'm sorry..." She handed the glass to him, giving him a pleading look. "Could we just drop it for now?"

Lee nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

"So..." Ino sat back down besides her friend. "How's Cheri doing?"

"She's doing fine," Sakura began. "Though...her inability to perform nin and genjutsu... like Lee, well, she's been having a hard time with that."

Ino nodded as Lee came back, leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"Of course, she has Lee teaching her taijutsu." She took Lee's hand in her own.

Lee smiled brightly, eyes becoming dramatically huge. "She's such a youthful student!"

Their blue eyed guest gave an uncertain smile.

* * *

"He's just so...cool." Pitch black eyes widen at the sight. 

"Uh..." Another had their back to the thick tree trunk. "Why... a-are we doing this again?"

The black eyed girl turned to her friend and spoke in a low voice. "Oh, come on. You know you like him, too, Ame."

"B-but, Cheri...what if we're _caught_?" The girl asked with a horrified look.

"Jeeze..." Cheri stooped to her friend's hiding place. "You act like we'd be given the death sentence or something...just stand and have a quick peak."

Ame eyed her black eyed friend. She had the long hot pink hair tied in two low pigtails and her father's eyes...Cheri has told her, secretly, on many occasions that she's thankful for not inheriting his eyebrows as well.

Ame also knows that, despite how many times she denies it, she's disappointed in the other, rare, inheritance. The inability of using gen or ninjutsu.

_But_, Ame pondered thoughtfully, _She's the strongest kunoichi when it comes to taijutsu that I've ever met._

Ame, who inherited her father's lack of height and whiskers, nodded. She hardened her pure white eyes and braced held her breathe. Quickly, she stood, shooting a look behind the tree.

Turning tomato red, she almost immediately collapsed to her knees.

"Well?" Cheri whispered with a grin. "What did I tell you?"

Ame ran a hand through her short blonde hair, as was her usual habit when emberassed. She had temporarily lost the ability to speak.

The image was still fresh in her mind, and she bowed her head in emberassment.

Now how did Ame Uzumaki manage to let her best friend talk her into this? She didn't even _like_ Yui... at least not the way Cheri did...she had a more same-age interest that not even Cheri knows about.

"We'd better hurry back before sensei finds out we're gone." Cheri smiled, pulling her shorter friend along by the arm, still hidden by the tree's shadow.

* * *

_Just girls, _Yui thought. Their whispers had confirmed that. _Twelve...maybe thirteen_(1)_? Probably Ren's classmates playing hookie._

He abandoned the unimportant thought, wiping the sweat from his brow with a spare towel.

He was completely shirtless, which is most likely the reason he was the perfect target for a peep show. He'd been practicing fire jutsu on many life sized dummies he'd set up in the clearing.

_They're leaving...no. Someone else?_

Yui threw three kunai into a small tree.  
After a flock of birds errupted into the afternoon sky, a shadow shot across the clearing. It was much too quick for the naked eye to follow and almost before Yui could react, he'd locked kunai with one very familiar figure.

"Hey...father." Yui said with mild disappointment. He'd been hoping for a challenge today.

He discarded the kunai besides his Jounin vest and turned to his father, who did the same.

"Follow." Sasuke said, turning his back to his eldest son.

It was a demand, not a request. Yui obeyed, picking up and slipping on his shirt, mesh, and vest.

_Great, a talk. This ought to be good._

* * *

(1) He's talking about age. That is, unless he's having an ego trip and thinks 13 girls would skip class to hide in trees to spy on him, lol. 

ReViEw PwEaZe


End file.
